


in the eyes of the flock

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Castiel, Angel Dean, Angel Mating, M/M, Mating Flight, Mating Rituals, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It can't be argued that there's something very surreal about all this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the eyes of the flock

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes - #39: Dance

“Are you ready, Dean?” Castiel whispered, much too quietly for those gathered around them to hear. This event might have been required for their mating to be accepted by the public but none of that changed the fact that Castiel already considered himself Dean’s mate. His priority now was to ease his partner’s mind in whatever way he could.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Dean replied, his lovely freckled wings shifting nervously at his back. If this were any other moment Castiel would have responded to such a gesture by layering his own dusky plumage comfortingly over his mate’s, but for now that was too intimate. They had to complete the Dance first. Castiel understood the importance of such an old tradition, but it was at times like these – when he couldn’t touch Dean as he wanted – that he felt his status should enable him to bend the rules more to his wishes.

“All right. Then it’s time to begin.” Slowly, Castiel backed away, bare feet brushing sand until his heels licked the very edge of the Sacred Circle. Dean did the same, until they stood an equal distance apart. Around them the crowd hushed, the only noise remaining the crackling of the logs in the fire and the rustle of errant feathers.

He couldn’t deny that it did feel sacred, this time-honored tradition that would make them one in the eyes of the Flock. Something primal and heavy coursed through his veins, and it almost seemed beyond his own will when his large wings arched high over his head, casting dark shadows over the sand. In response, his mate flashed the pale undersides of his own wings, firelight turning the creamy plumage to a searing white. This part of the Dance would only end once Dean’s wings had opened completely before his eyes, fluttering close to the ground, submitting fully to Castiel.

Around and around the Circle they stepped, alternately drawing closer and farther away, until their chests were heaving, though what they had done so far hadn’t expended much energy. Castiel had no idea how much time had passed, though it felt like a battle hard won when Dean’s beautiful wings finally settled, open and vulnerable, against the sand. With a growl Castiel surged forward, Dean meeting him halfway, and claimed his mate’s mouth.

Now came the second part of the Dance.

With a cry of delight Dean soared into the air, wings beating so exuberantly that in almost no time at all he was a mere speck in the sky. Castiel allowed himself a small, gentle smile for his strong, wonderful mate – for Dean, who never let himself be _led_ into anything. Then he too had leaped into the air, determined to catch Dean as quickly as possible so that they could finish the Flight and move on to the last, most pleasurable part of the Dance. 


End file.
